Mini Cupid
by J ComiLim
Summary: Ever feel like the hopeless romantic? The one that helps everyone get together yet can't seem to find yourself a lover? Well, that was Amu's situation exactly. Cursed forever to help anyone in the game of love but herself. But once she helps Ikuto with him and Utau, the strange man promises to help her find love. Is it really possible?


I walked into a 24-hour open café and took a seat near the window.

No, I didn't have work this late at night.

I just thought I'd go out to get some fresh air and decided that I'd like some hot cocoa.

The interior of this café reminded me of the 50's.

It seemed kind of old school.

I like it.

Black and white tiles, neon lights, it just gave me this whole 'going-back-to-the-simpler-times' feeling.

A waitress pulled up by my table, hair down and up to her shoulders and a black dress.

"May a take your order, Amu?"

I was startled by the fact that she had known my name until I realized that I was still wearing my ID.

"Uhm, I'll just go with spaghetti and hot cocoa, Suu."

Maybe she'll know better than to startle me like that again.

She nodded .

"Please wait five minutes for your order."

She walked away and as she did, I looked at all the tables she'd just passed by.

Despite it being night time, this place was packed.

I'm not even talking about midnight late.

I'm talking about three o' clock in the morning late.

This place is almost as popular as the bar I'd gone to two months ago.

I sighed as I waited for my order.

Bells chimed.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here, man?"

I turned to look at the man who stood near the doorway.

He was probably 5'8".

At least that was my guess just by looking at him.

He had brown hair and a slim build.

He didn't seem very happy.

"I came to get a late night snack since I was planning on jogging about an hour from now, but now I see that I can't go anywhere for more than an hour without you trying to steal my girl away from me!"

The girl next to the other guy seemed scared.

That must be his girlfriend.

This little scene caught everyone's attention.

"Ikuto, you don't understand!" The girl stood up, yelling.

"Like hell I don't!" He yelled back at her.

"Order for table eighteen!" A waitress called.

That's my table.

"Who cares!" The girl screamed.

Are you serious?

Every time I want to get away from it all?

I took my stand.

"Hey, I'm hungry, so you leave me and my food out of this." I threw in.

As the waitress walked by, the girl pushed the tray off of her hand, spilling my order all over the floor.

That tears it.

I walked toward the girl and grabbed her by the sleeve and did the same with the guy before taking them out of the building.

When I had let go, they both looked pissed.

"Look, if all you two are going to do is fight, why don't you just break up!"

"Why would I break up with him? I love him!"

"Oh really?" Asked the guy. "Then why were you out with Kukai?"

"I wanted to ask him about what to get you for Christmas, duh!"

Oh, yeah.

It's only a week before Christmas.

"And what's all this 'condom' talk I've been hearing you two talk about?"

"_Condominium_! I was thinking of moving in to one so we could live together. Man, you assume too much."

"Excuses, excuses," Ikuto fought back.

"How about you, Ikuto? Why don't you just break up with her already if she's giving you such a headache?"

"I can't," Ikuto retorted.

"Why not?"

"Cause I love her and I'd do anything to make sure she's safe. That's why I don't like her hanging out with Kukai. He's a womanizer."

"If you love each other that much, stop your fighting for now, got it?"

The girl turned away from me and the guy just looked at me for a bit.

"Ikuto? Take me home?"

Ikuto looked at his girl.

"Sure thing, Utau."

As they walked away, the girl had her hand around his waist and the guy had his hand around her shoulder.

I looked up.

"I wonder if I can still get that snack…"

* * *

**J Comilim: **So, how about that? Another story.

**Amu: **You know, you need to finish those other stories.

**J Comilim: **Oh, boo hoo. You and your needs.

**Ikuto: **Someone's a bit bitter today.

**J Comilim: **Not really... just a bit tired.

**Amu:** Whatever you say.

**Ikuto: **Read and review, 'kay?


End file.
